


While your lips are still red

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Twincest, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: Not yet finished though.....





	While your lips are still red

CP乱炖警告，不适者自动闪避。  
前记：来交作业了，根据之前的点梗活动，现在是第一个CP，双子~随着故事推进所有的CP都会出现。

顺便附上 BGM 吧 In your arms by Nusound

满月之下，两个少年正抱着大大的购物袋走在回圣域的路上。  
难得的一个两个人都没有其他安排的休息日，撒加和加隆两个人决定到圣域市中心一起去逛逛，顺便在给留在圣域里的那几个流着口水的小鬼头们买一些零食，连吃带逛回来的时候已经很晚了，拥有黄金圣斗士资质的他们本来可以瞬移回到圣域结界下，两个人却坚持慢慢的一步步走回去。  
加隆伸手从撒加的购物袋里拿了几样放在自己的袋子上，撒加心里明白是弟弟想要自己尽可能的少拿一点，他心里一热，建议两个人休息一下，同时也在购物袋里翻出几样加隆喜欢的零食给他吃。  
兄弟俩躺在月光下的草坪上，加隆嘴里咬着牛皮糖，撒加双臂交叠放在脑后，惬意的看着夜空。  
其实啊，撒加笑，我们买这么多东西可能都不够今天晚上吃的。  
完全同意，加隆翻了个身，别的不说，米罗那个馋鬼大概就要吃到牙疼也不会放手，更别提阿鲁迪巴了，每次吃零食都是他在喊不够。  
我们还真是没有必要费这些力气很辛苦的步行拿回去呢。  
还不是你说想要走着回去？加隆撇撇嘴。  
难得和你出来一次，总觉得如果瞬移回圣域这一天就真的过去了……撒加的声音越发的轻。  
加隆看着撒加。  
撒加的睫毛特别的长，侧面看去犹如夜晚海边被风吹过的椰树丛林。  
清秀的轮廓如画师细意勾勒而成的天界使者，美少年伴着月光降落人间。  
满月的月光如同咒语，加隆此刻渴望无限亲近近在咫尺的孪生兄弟。  
撒加。  
他的声音听上去有些沙哑，他把身体凑了过去。  
撒加却突然敏感的坐了起来，目光警惕的环视四周。  
怎么了？  
周围有人，我感觉到了。  
两个人再次静气感受四周，却没有任何动静，只有夜虫在夏夜的晚风中轻轻吟唱。  
会不会是错觉？  
我也不知道，可是刚才我真的觉得有人在看我们。  
加隆带着火热膨胀的身体站起身来，我们早点回去吧，我相信你的直觉不会有错。  
撒加点点头，两个人拿起购物袋继续前行。  
路边火红的野蔷薇丛开的如同着了魔，在月光中摇曳着轻颤着。  
深深的蔷薇花丛后，一对深邃的蓝眼睛凝望着那两个渐渐远去的背影，夜风吹过他如同点缀着碎银的华美蓝色长发，他的面孔隐隐绰绰的看不清楚。  
下一秒，他不见了。

四百年前。  
深蓝色的天空中，一轮同样的满月，却隐隐约约的带着一丝血色。  
紧紧扣住的卧室门扉之后，两个蓝色长发少年紧紧拥抱，交换着火热甜蜜的亲吻。  
情至深处不能自己的他们，完全没有注意到外面楼道传来的脚步声。  
门被踢开了，一帮人带着火把和绳索冲了进来。   
在殴打下已经气息奄奄的他们，被带到密林深处牢牢的绑在一颗古树上，愤怒的人群举着火把围绕着他们，辱骂声和诅咒声不绝于耳。  
乱伦的恶魔！  
兄弟乱伦，这是奇耻大辱，是我们村子的奇耻大辱！  
烧死他们！  
不，把他们活活吊死吧，让乌鸦吃掉他们的尸体！  
鲜血顺着被打破的额头流过眼睛，身为哥哥的那位少年依然努力的想要用手去碰触被绑在身边弟弟的手。  
他的这一举动落入年纪最长的一位老人眼中，顿时激起滔天怒火。  
到了现在还不知悔改！  
都安静！老人用手里的拐杖砸着地面，他老了，却有着无可置疑的威严，人群安静下来。  
像他们这样的人，任何轻松的死法都是对他们的宽恕。  
要让他们在痛苦和等待死亡的到来中煎熬，让他们有足够的时间来回想自己犯下的罪孽！  
干瘪的嘴唇里，吐出了令人颤抖的宣判。  
把他们的手腕紧紧绑在一起，然后割开手腕的血管……就让他们慢慢流血至死，就让他们在痛苦和恐惧中等下去吧！  
两位少年中身为弟弟的哪一位，听到这个，只是轻轻的动了一动。  
他的海蓝色长发凌乱的垂下，嘴唇翕动着：  
哥哥……  
血，一滴一滴，顺着手腕滴落。  
从鲜红的发黑，在他们的身下凝聚，一滩鲜血，慢慢的渗入土地。  
哥哥的左手和弟弟的右手被用麻绳死死的绑在一起，两个人的手腕上都有着深深的一道刀痕。  
肉体的痛苦和在因为缓慢失血逐渐带来的眩晕下反倒淡化了，两个少年被绑在一起的手都努力的想要去握住对方的手指，然而也不过是手指末梢的轻轻抽搐而已。  
两个人断断续续的交流着，声音极轻。  
哥哥，我们快死了。  
你怕么  
不怕，只要能和你在一起，无论怎么样我都不怕。  
我也不怕……少年用力扭过头去看着身边的弟弟，他知道弟弟受的伤比他还重，一直都在向外咳血。  
我们喜欢彼此，有什么错。  
对，没有错……弟弟的头垂了下来，他的声音越来越模糊，模糊的像森林清晨的薄雾。  
如果有下辈子，我还要和哥哥在一起。  
如果有下辈子，我也还要和你在一起。  
弟弟的那只手在迅速的变凉。  
他漂亮的海蓝色大眼睛合上了，陷入了一场死神安排好的漫长梦境。  
不，不，不。  
为什么不在等等我，为什么不在等等我，说好了我们死都要在一起的……死都要在一起。  
脸上流的不知道是血还是泪，热热的，湿湿的。  
加隆，加隆。  
轻吟变成了哭泣，嘶哑压抑到发不出任何声音的绝望诅咒，少年在刻骨的绝望和憎恨中抬起头。  
他的身体因为悲伤和愤怒在发抖。  
如果真的有神，为什么不能允许我们相爱。  
都是谎言，都是骗局，我憎恨，我憎恨。  
我死都不甘心。  
我死都不能接受你们带走了我的加隆。  
血的气息浓郁了起来。  
空气突然变的寂静，万物都静止，连虫鸣都突然消失，风也停止了。  
一个黑色的身影出现在面前，没有办法说出他长的什么样子，因为他只像一个影子，黑色的长发遮住了他的脸  
少年，听从你的召唤，我来了。  
黑色的影子伸出一只白皙修长的手指，抬起少年的下巴。  
这么漂亮的一张脸，就这么死了还真是可惜。  
你是谁？  
我是谁，我是黑夜，我是死亡，我是腐朽，我也是永恒。  
我听到了你的诅咒和怨恨，所以我来实现你的心愿，让你可以去憎恨，去报复，当然，也可以让你那亲爱的弟弟回到你身边，怎么样？  
少年蓦然睁大了眼睛。  
可以吗？  
可以，只要你向我誓约忠诚，只要你，饮下我的血。  
我已经找了你很久了，出生在双子座的孪生兄弟。  
撒加，加隆。  
血液中燃起了黑色的火焰，一种奇妙的颤抖在整个森林里响起，片刻之后，森林里依然是一片寂静，如同什么都没有发生过。  
天空，一轮满月，已是血色。  
二百年前。  
柔和的月光穿过精致雕花的窗棂，恋恋不舍的追随着飘动的银蓝色长发，直到一道厚重的门将这晚美妙的月色拒之余外，无从窥探屋子里的一切。  
在窗户的位置有厚重的窗帘，擦拭干净的窗棂，但原本窗户的位置已经被重重木板封住。  
房间里最引人注目的莫过于那张悬挂着奢华红色丝绒帷帐，背靠墙的大床，三面皆可以垂下来的帷帐将双人床围成一个私密的角落。  
一个少年正百无聊赖的躺在床上看书，听见门开的声音，他用常人难以想象的速度瞬间就来到门边迎接。  
对不起，我是不是回来的稍微晚了点？  
摘下带着帽子的披风，白皙如新月的脸上露出了温柔的歉意笑容。  
我也并不是很饿，不过你能早点回来当然最好。  
撒加笑着从衣服的口袋里拿出一个还带着体温的瓶子递过去，快喝吧，今天晚上的这个人味道很不错呢。  
拧开瓶口，小小的啜了一口，加隆点头大赞：果然还是年轻人的血液更好喝。  
跳动的烛火下，相视而笑的两个人海蓝色的眼睛里都闪着诡异的金色。  
当深蓝色的夜空露出第一抹淡淡的晨光时，两个少年躺在了床上，撒加伸手放下帷帐，这一方小小的天地陷入一片漆黑。  
当然对现在的他们来说，这种漆黑是不存在的，他们依然可以看清楚彼此的样子，甚至比昔日在阳光下看的更清晰，更真切。  
加隆还带着血液芳香的嘴唇像在呼唤他，让他有一种熟悉的冲动。  
犹如读到孪生哥哥心思一样，加隆贴了过来，冰凉湿滑的舌尖轻轻的舔着撒加的耳垂，一个几乎是约定好的暗号。  
犹如二百年前他们做过的事情那样，两个人拥抱在一起，亲吻，爱抚，肢体交缠，发生过千百遍却从来没有厌倦过的事情。  
只是现在的他们，没有亲吻时灼热的气息，没有情交时湿润的体液，更不会有血液兴奋沸腾时发热的身躯。  
他们如月光般皎洁美丽，也如月光般冰冷淡漠。  
他们的嘴唇依然鲜红若蔷薇，只是这鲜红是用人类的血液染成。  
一切，都不复从前。

四百年前。

醒过来的时候， 不知道时间过去了多久，也不知道自己到底在那里。  
那个满月下血腥的夜晚似乎只是在刚刚不久，又似乎发生在数百年前，遥远的让他回忆起来不带一丝情感。  
冰冷的黑色的火焰包围着他，无数影子在他身边跳动。  
他冷漠的看着鲜血浸湿的土地，缭乱的树枝，古老的大树，还有地面凌乱的脚印。  
视觉突然变的无比清晰，甚至可以看见远处住家的灯火下那对刚才还用木棍狠狠打他的夫妻俩的剪影。  
无数的声音在他耳边环绕细语，爱，恨，情，愁，忽远忽近，忽大忽小，世界仿佛在他耳边窃窃私语着所有的秘密  
身体变的好轻，身上那层已经破烂的单薄睡衣都让他觉得沉重。  
还活着吗？  
伸出手摸着自己的胸膛，那里已经没有心跳，如冰般寒冷寂静，放在鼻下也感受不到呼吸，手突然变的白的透明，所有的肌肤都细腻白皙的如同最精美的陶瓷，伤痕，血液，疲惫，痛苦，统统不见了。  
扭过头，发现加隆正躺在自己身边，像是睡着了，却没有任何呼吸，只是和他一样浑身都散发着淡淡的银色光辉。  
加隆，加隆？  
不要担心，他还需要一点时间来变成你现在的样子。  
一个声音，响起，来自于那黑色的影子。  
怎么样，欢迎来到我的世界。  
撒加抬头，那悬浮于半空中的黑色身影刹那间突然有了实感，所有影子的边缘线条都变的明晰可见，黑色的长发被夜风吹拂起来，露出一对美轮美奂宛若湖水般清澈的眼眸。  
那是怎样华贵美貌的一张面孔，找不到任何语言去形容的美。  
发生了什么事？  
黑夜的君主笑了起来，却依然是散发着死亡气息的笑。  
双子座的孪生兄弟，你们刚才饮下了我的血，向我宣誓了忠诚，因此我也赐予你们永恒的青春与生命。  
没有呼吸，和心跳的，生命么？  
撒加疑惑了。  
无比优雅的一只手轻轻的抬起了撒加的脸，千年寒冰般的气息，撒加却不觉得冷，也不觉得害怕。  
我要求的，只是你对人类的憎恨，和对血液的渴求。  
没有什么比一对如此美丽的人类少年来做这件事更适当的了，尤其是你们俩……手指轻轻的滑过撒加的面颊，停在他的眉心，黑夜的君主突然怔了一怔。  
为什么我有一种奇怪的预感，明明你们会是我最杰出的作品。  
撒加无法言语，这来自死神的触摸竟然在他的身体内撩起了奇妙冰冷的渴望，沸腾着，叫嚣着，迫不急的的，对人类血液的渴望。  
他战栗起来，情不自禁的做了一个吞咽的动作，没有唾液。  
少年的反应让黑夜的君主十分满意，他放弃了那种奇怪的感觉，转而开始欣赏自己的杰作。  
你已经开始渴望血液了……很好，不过现在还不是时候，你和你的弟弟还需要在睡一段时间，让你们的身体完全转换过来。  
仿佛直接吹进大脑深处的低语让撒加仿佛再次被黑色的火焰包围，他的身体在触摸下无力的躺倒。  
那对深不可测的湖水般的眼睛凝视着他，微笑着，不带一丝温情的微笑。  
你的眼睛很美，双子座，就像这夜晚的星星，都是属于我的。  
在沉入绵长睡意之前的最后一刻，撒加感觉到自己的嘴唇上落下了一个吻。  
记住我的名字，双子座，我们还会在相见的。  
记住我……我是冥王哈迪斯……


End file.
